vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Crey Jansen
Crey Jansen, Crey of the Dead Man's Blade, is a murderer and outlaw who is known as a hired killer. He joins The Gilzen Commission with persistence despite being turned away. He seems to be aiding in the goals of the group to aid in the recovery of the crew transporting Gilzen's Coffin, the search party that never returned, and Gilzen himself. He also has his own primary concern which he keeps hidden. Appearance He is described as a lanky individual of slim build. He slips in like a breeze when D beckons him to come into his hotel room. Though the traveler's coat and thermal pants were threadbare in places, his face was intrepid. It would be safe to say his expression was that of a daring man. The faint scar on his left cheek only served to heighten the intensity of the eyes that reflected D. Going up the mountain he dawns a white Thermal Coat, winter goggles, and a muffler. Later when turned he dawns the black alien armor of his Alien Vampire Creator, of highly advanced metal alloy. A stealth suit. Personality His personality is one of sarcastic joking tone. He's resigned himself to thug type that won't really amount to anything. He is highly confident in the abilities he does have. In the presence of the people of his trade he is very comfortable easily building a sense of camaraderie. At first Lilia and Crey had a sense of respect toward each other but due to him analyzing and comparing her skills to D's and seeing how far beyond he is, giving evidence upon observations along with a toss of a insult or two the two have become hostile toward each other. This is in sharp contrast with Lourié where the two started off with little respect toward each other with them growing more respect as they interact. The two become very close, much closer than the outlaw would like to admit. He even entrusts him with the task of fulfilling the task he set upon climbing the mountain he kept secret from everyone else. This side of himself is his real side he keep shielded when among those of his trade. He is a deep romantic and highly respectable of honoring the dead of those he cares for. This seems to be a side shared with his love who also had a shady trade she was involved in which made her keep a certain side that was very similar to Crey's hidden. The two formed relations it seems due to the affinity they shared holding a side that usually doesn't see the light of day. Its this affinity he is willing to put his life on the line for and drives him as the main purpose for his life at this point. His trade and the nature of his goals being an enemy of Gilzen help form an affinity it seems with his new master the Vampire Alien. The Alien's race of invaders who are killers in their own right. Biography Crey grew up in a small village where he developed a liking for blades. His skills were honed at a young age cutting down a significant amount that even many adults of the trade would find strong enough for a good reputation. He at some point develops the Deadman's Blade which earns him further reputation and makes him a notorious Outlaw wanted all over the Frontier. During his travels he meet a young woman. The woman is in the hooker trade she tells him which is something she is ashamed of keeping secret from her family. Her father was a hunter of beasts and such who lived on top of the mountain. She always intended to go back to that Mountain some day after having made something of her self to make him proud. The two seemed to have relations before he knew she was a hooker and fell in love, where they were together for some time till she dies of a heart attack. Crey sets out for this mountain where he ends up in the village of Mungs. Hearing the rumors of the town hiring D to go up the mountain, and the tragedy revolving around the happenings of people going missing, along with Gilzen and his significance. He hearing of the father of her love possibly being in danger it seems he wants to fulfill the feeling she had in wanting to keep him safe and to inform him of her passing. Due to the instincts of his trade he of course keeps this secret. Left Hand immediately chides the man before he could really be heard out. D asks him to see the deadman's blade more interested in his skills than the man himself. This prompts him to fall into his darker nature and indulge D with out further pleading his case. D being impressed with it says he didn't show all of it so the man is out of luck as far as the deal which was for him to see it all. The man leaves begrudgingly. He seems to have a sense though of the Hunter and that he can if persistent accompany the hunter despite him turning him away this time. He later catches up to D heading up the mountain putting his skills to use in aiding D in dispatching beasts which allows him to earn his place on the group. This is where he takes an interest in Lourié in their meetings and conversations. The Gilzen Commission, the group comprised of D, Lilia, Lourié, Crey Jansen, Dust, and Vera commissioned to bring back or destroy the contents of the coffin: Gilzen, while making their way up the mountain are attacked by Gilzen's servants the Mountain Folk. The initial assault is thwarted by D, and Lilia. The group are later attacked again, but in the middle of the assault Gilzen on the cover of darkness he manipulates in the brightness of the day time, and under a kind of darkness form that can't be perceived, turns them all in flight. The group notice they all have the power to walk in the day light despite being Noble. In the mist of their astonishment, Lourié is grabbed temporarily by the Duke who has him drink some sort of concoction. This drink turns him into a living corpse instantly. The group is rattled beyond reproach at the magnitude and implications of these unique occurrences never recorded to have been able to do in the Nobility let alone Gilzen. D makes his approach having been separated from the group when the cliff collapses. Making his way inside the now summoned castle he meets Gilzen's personal guard, the Sacred Protector Knights. Valen making the initial contact and later Budges followed by Jeanne who comes to inform them Gilzen has ordered she escort the hunter to see him. Its at this time the Northern Frontier Airborne Division arrive in the village of Mungs to inform them to evacuate, as they have detected Gilzen's castle and with it the danger of his return, has initiated a response from the Capital ordering a mass destruction attack on the castle that may destroy the whole area. D presses the assault but Gilzen reveals he has captured Lourié. The hunter responds by wringing his neck not only breaking it but shattering it in his grip saying the boy is nothing to him. Gilzen scoffs he doesn't believe that is so though he is impressed he will fight despite having all odds against him.....where by Gilzen pierces D from multiple places with his rib blades which carry a kind of poison that even Nobles can't regenerate from. When D wakes outside he escorted by Jeane to an area designated to him by Gilzen to recover if he wishes. The intent is a kind of test to see if the hunter can recover from this poison it seems. If he can then Gilzen wishes him to return to fight him if he wishes. At this time the others in the group are revealed to have been captured as well when the cliff collapsed earlier. After a scuffle with D Jeanne approaches the Duke. He asks what does she want? as he ordered her to serve as D's personal assistant. She informs him that Crey and Lourié have escaped, as she found this to be so checking the surveillance in the computer. She says the only one able to do so was his mother. Outside Crey asks what he intends to do, Lourié asks if he intends to save the tohers instead of answering. Crey says its everyone fore themselves this is what he has learned, with the boy replaying that is what he intends to do. The to split off with Crey giving well wishes and to stay safe after the boy tuns down his offer to stick with him anyway for a while. Crey seems to go on looking for the father of his love and any sings of the village. During this time he runs into a Half-Awake alien turned Vampire by Gilzen, who wants revenge on the Lord of the Manor. This suits Crey fine and only aids in his over all efforts. The alien seems to sense the affinity the two share toward this goal which leads to it sharing its technology with the blade man. With this the now enhanced Crey companies his new master to take the fight to Gilzen and all those who serve him. They find General Tovsk and other members of the Sacred Protector Knights. They fight the general where by Crey severs his arm. They eventually triumph over them and continue their campaign. They finall come across the Duke interupting his battle. Crey elects to take him on first when Gilzen challenges them to see who is the master and who is the slave. Despite his efforts strength and skill enough to damage Gilzen and sever his head among other damge it is all for naught as even his enhanced attacks is no match for Gilzen's True Immortality. Gilzen uses one of his protectors, an alien under his command, to grab Lourié and threaten to turn him. As Crey turns the Devil Duke pierces Crey with his Golden Scepter. Gilzen leaves the now critically injured Crey to be finished by his servant. As it is raising it's gun to kill him it is attacked by alien monsters who have also rebelled against the Duke. He is able to pass along to Lourié the placards, grave markers, one of him and his girl to bury on top of the mountain. Powers and Abilities Highly skilled Assassin. Pseudo Vampire- He being bitten by a spawn of Gilzen has received much of Gilzen's powers, knowledge, strength, and abilities. He will continue to complete his transformation at some point. It also grants him alien powers as well.' Its not stated if he completed it or not, he may have. Chosen One Powers'- He will easily gain around this level of power when he completes his transformation.' Day walking Telepathy Deadman's Blade Equipment Thermal Coat Winter Goggles Alien Stealth Armor Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Vampires Category:Pseudo Vampire Category:Outlaw Category:Assassin Category:Aliens